


Three Hours Without You is Three Years

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Sweethearts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Fluff, Human Gabriel, M/M, Romance, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Gabriel are childhood sweethearts, passionately in love and not afraid to show it, and it's when they're in college together that the former takes the final plunge to make his life worth something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Hours Without You is Three Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little oneshot, or drabble, or whatever you want to call it. I broke the rules, forbidding myself from writing anything in November since I was supposed to be writing my NaNoWriMo novel only. But alas, I have missed Dean & Gabriel together so terribly, and I just had to reward myself by doing such a great job and winning the challenge. I hope you enjoy this.

Dean enters the bedroom he happily shares with his boyfriend, stripping down to his boxers as he crawls up on the bed to nestle beside his roommate. Gabriel is turned away from him fully, but he can easily tell by his slightly irregular breathing that he's still awake. Dean pulls the smaller man closer, burying his face in his neck and hair, which is disheveled but soft as downy feathers.

Gabriel yawns, not bothering to turn around to see who fills up the once achingly empty space in his bed, "How did finals go?"

"Okay."

Dean doesn’t wish to breach the territory further, he’s sure he did great on all his tests but it was far too long a day. With Gabriel not being around to rub his back in that comforting way of his, working to de-stress and emphasize his profound love, Dean had never felt more lost in his life. College would destroy him if he didn’t have that gorgeous amber-eyed god strut up to him with a huge grin on his face whenever he least expected it. 

Gabriel turns to face Dean minutely, "What's wrong then?"

"Nothing," he mumbles, “just missed you."

Gabriel chuckles, "You saw me just this morning."

"I know.” Dean remembers their rushed goodbye as he ran out the door to class, regretting not kissing his mate a few more times before departing, “I still missed you though."

Gabriel smiles, his heart nearly bursting at Dean’s remark, and turns his small form over entirely, kissing Dean fully on his lips. The two then curl up around each other, Dean burying his face into Gabriel's shirtless chest, breathing in his familiar scent of caramel with a hint of underlying cherry. 

"You want anything?" The honey blond asks Dean, running his fingers through his short spiked hair affectionately. 

"Just sleep.” Dean sighs contentedly, wrapping himself further into Gabriel’s embrace and then drifting off milliseconds later. 

 

Early the next morning the two slip out of bed happily, Gabriel soon after flipping pancakes and Dean attacking him with spontaneous but nonetheless precious kisses. 

Dean's the one picking out the ring three days after, and on the last night of the month he gets down on his knees and asks Gabriel to marry him. 

A million yes’ and ten hundred heated kisses later, they are curled up once more in their modest apartment, dreams of creating a family together overcrowding their every thought. 

Dean knows this is where his life begins.

**FIN**


End file.
